


Truce?

by KohiPlease



Category: Bleach
Genre: Apologies, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Friendship, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 02:17:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16150454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KohiPlease/pseuds/KohiPlease
Summary: He had mastered everything save the art of communication.Luckily,actionsspoke louder.( Reader ❣ Hitsugaya Toshiro )





	Truce?

No matter how thoroughly he revisited the event, he could never justify that what occurred to you _was_ fair.

His gaze shifted to the view outside his office window, lingering on the you who drifted further and further away from headquarters. The night sky obscured your visage, yet it was that **lack** of clarity that drowned him deeper into the unpleasant feeling of guilt burning within his core.

Because, regardless, he knew you well enough to know _exactly_ the type of expression that painted your features.

He was suddenly reminded of the serenity of the smile you had worn earlier. Of course, he hadn’t noticed _at_ that moment, especially when he’d been a ticking time bomb with all the frustration he’d allowed to build up. Hitsugaya was used to stress, especially when his partner was the one and only _Matsumoto Rangiku_. But he had limits, too. He got **tired** , too.

You’d eagerly entered his office, marring an expression that rivalled the radiance of the sun’s own, hauling a gigantic stack of paperwork you’d taken responsibility for just for the sake of easing his burden. See, you were renowned as the good one: _knocking_ before entering, meeting deadlines, not arguing or spouting excuses when your captain requested a favour. Even at that moment, you had done nothing but pose a simple question— regarding _his_ well-being —when the fuse in his brain went off and his mouth lost all control.

Hitsugaya hadn’t really allowed the severity of his outburst to sink in until you’d wordlessly departed his office.

The hundredth sigh passed his lips as he absorbed the aftermath of the situation: a brain exhausted, a heart soaked with regret, a heartbroken girl, and a mouth unable to muster up a proper apology. It wasn't that he didn't want to. He just didn't know _how_ to. He could put together blank puzzles in record time, but he'd never been able to place the right words together.

But wait— maybe there _was_ another way.

You’d arrived at a complete halt when a sudden chilly gust overpowered earlier’s pleasant breeze. Temperatures this low were unusual during mid-spring. It was almost eerie, until something cold delicately kissed your nose. And when you had lifted your head to see what had grazed your skin, your breath hitched in your throat.

_Snow_. And a familiar reiatsu.

Two things you loved.

You were pulled from your trance when a bulky muffler was draped around your shoulders. Standing behind you was Hitsugaya, his own green scarf snuggly secure around his neck. He’d silently nodded his head upwards, an invitation to enjoy the view up on the roof— together, with him —and your smile was enough of an answer to ease the tension in his shoulders.

Even the best of those in speech could never explain the euphoric feeling he'd experienced at that moment to be forgiven by _you_.

**Author's Note:**

> fluffy shorts are always the key to my heart uwaaaaa! ♥(ˆ⌣ˆԅ)
> 
> i've got 2 proper series coming up! they're in their early stages aka the word vomit stage（；・д・). but i'm working on them, promise. meanwhile, i hope this suffices! ♥


End file.
